Miss Nothing
by Msrandomlysarcasm
Summary: "and as i watch you disappear into the ground, my one mistake was that i never let you down, so i'll waste my time and i'll burn my mind on miss nothing, miss everything" • *this is a captain swan fanfic* just read it, and i hope you have a blast ( ʖ ) *ps: this is an au*


"Good morning beautiful," He whispered to her ears. Emma looked at him with a smile and kissed him breathlessly after. "I take that you're vigorous today." He said as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Yeah, you could say that," She giggled as she pushed herself to sit, she yawned and stretched her muscles out. And she finally had the courage to get out of bed. "c'mon Killian, we have a lot of things to do."

He groaned, "Bloody hell, can we at least have five more minutes?"

Emma laughed, "I thought you liked escapades, Captain."

"You cannot blame me, love. Your bed is just simply comfortable." He said groggily, gingerly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and jumped out of bed.

"You bloody woman, if I just don't love you, I would not be leaving this bed."

"But you do love me, don't you?" Emma pouted. She knows Killian always succumb to her pouts.

"Oh come here!" He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

The bell rang as they went inside Granny's, still laughing about how Emma was trying to imitate Killian's accent earlier. All the customer looked at them with knitted eyebrows. They eventually stopped laughing, and sat on their 'sit'.

Ruby approached them, "Emma how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Emma smiled.

"Oh, really? That's good! So what can I get for you?" Ruby asked while pulling out her pen and her little notebook out of her pocket's apron, getting ready to

write Emma's order.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon, as always, and maybe, scramble eggs and sausage. And I think Killian will be having the same."

Ruby stopped writing on her notebook, her face was blanch.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah, um, everything is fine." She reluctantly said.

"But you sound unsure.."

"No!" Ruby said fastly, "Um, I just think we're out of sausage, that's all, but I'll check." Ruby said as she started traipsing her way to the kitchen.

"Do you think she's hiding something?" She asked Killian quietly.

"Maybe, but let's shalt not worry about that love.

"Okay.." She agreed wearily.

Several minutes have passed and the food finally arrived. Emma thanked Ruby for serving the food, and Ruby just smiled back in return. She also complimented Granny for her heavenly cooking skills, and Granny just chuckled as she continued to clean the counter top.

People inside the diner was looking curiously and continues to murmur around them. 'What's with these people again?' She mentally groaned.

They both finished their breakfast. Killian, being the gentleman he is, took Emma's hand and escort her to stand up. A smile curls up in the corner of her mouth and accepts the hand.

The crowd murmurs got louder that Granny, Ruby, and Grumpy 'shoosh'-ed them. Ruby's keen glared made them all silent.

Emma and Killian walked out of the diner in silent, smiling at each other endlessly.

They did the same thing every single day, go to Granny's, and do paperworks at the station.

But hey, another villain is trying to conquer Storybrooke again, you know, just like every month.

"DAVID!" Emma called through the phone, while running away from her and Killian's attacker, "We're being chased, and I really think we need help right now!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian exclaimed before he tripped. His clothes is now covered with dirt, great. It's a good thing that its David's turn to do the laundry, huh good luck with that.

"Killian! Damn it, stand up!" But she was too late, their attacker flew towards Killian right away. Killian and the attacker both fell down with a loud thud. Killian grunted, as he evade the guy's low blows. It happened so fast, Killian stab the attacker with his hook.

Blood oozes out of the opponent's stomach, Emma sighed in relief as she helped Killian stand up. "I'm so sorry, love. I had no choice."

"No, It-" She was cut of by her parents.

"Emma!" Her parents (also Robin and Regina) ran towards her, cupping her cheeks, checking if there's any wound on her body, when they're sure that she's perfectly spotless, Mary Margaret asked Emma, "Are you alright, Sweetie?"

"Well other than almost being killed by that goddamn creature or whatever it is, I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking." She said sarcastically, they all sighed in relief, relieved that she still have her sarcasm intact, "Good thing Killian killed it first."

All attention went to her, Emma's eyebrow rose, "What?"

"Killian is gone." David said sternly, he seemed to regret how the words came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know that," Emma said anxiously, "I think he went to th-"

"Emma," Regina cutted her sentence this time, Regina chose her words carefully, "Hook- Killian is gone, Emma. He was gone, a long time ago."

"What? N-no. He was here, he-he killed the creature! He stabbed it with his hook!" Emma said incoherently, trying to understand the situation.

"Emma, sweetheart, look down." Mary Margaret said with tears coming out of her eyes, she can't take it how her daughter's eyes became glassy

Emma warily looked down, a cry escaping her lips. There she was, covered in dirt, if truth be told, she looked like she had fallen while making her way out earlier.

And most of all she's holding a hook. His hook.

"Wh-what? How?!" She cried, her knees dropping to the cold dirt. She glared at all of them, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"That's why I looked like a fool earlier at Granny's!" She added, earning a pity look from them.

Emma didn't like people pitying her, it made her look weak and vulnerable, and that my friend, is not Emma Swan.

But she didn't care. Because it hit her.

It hit her like a bullet, plunging through her chest, leaving a hole in it. He was gone.

"We tried to tell you. We try to tell you everyday Emma, but, its like," David looked for the perfect word to describe the situation, but the only words that came out of his mouth are, "magic. You just seem to forget everything on the other day."

"No.." She whispered in anguish. She frantically made her way to Robin and Regina, "Robin, please," She pleaded, "Regina help me, I gave you your happy ending back, please, give me back mine."

Regina squeezed her hand and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Emma, I really am. You gave me Robin back and I am forever thankful for that.. but I can't bring back Killian."

Emma's eyes widened with distraught, "But you can revive him, like how Gold resurrected Maleficent."

"Emma," She glanced at the Charmings and Robin, looking unsure of saying the words, "his body was never found."

Emma cried, _he never had his proper funeral_ , she thought.

 _At night when my demons would show up, you would always feed me with your sweet words, you promised me you would never leave me, but why did you leave?_

-•-

*sorry if i have incorrect grammars*

please don't judge, this idea just came out of nowhere


End file.
